Giving Roses
by Snow757
Summary: Kyoko gave him chocolate that day, and he was kind of depressed he didn't have roses to give her in exchange. 2795. Oneshot.


I ship this pairing a lot and I still didn't write a fic about them.

This won't do.

**A/N:** (Thanks for EK12 for reminding me of this) I already know about the White Day. But in other countries (and places that I lived in my childhood), Valentine's Day is celebrated by both sides and so, there's no need for another day. And this tradition went well with the story I wanted and that's why I used it.

* * *

**Giving Roses**

* * *

It all started when Reborn told him that he should give Kyoko something on Valentine's Day, saying that in Italy, this day is celebrated by giving loved ones red roses.

Tsuna nodded thoughtfully in response as he tried to remember where the nearest flower shop was located in.

He didn't realize that this was the beginning of a struggle that would last for years.

* * *

The first time he tried to give Kyoko roses, he didn't find a flower shop that sold them. Which was weird because hey, flower shops are supposed to have flowers and roses are a kind of them, right?

So he searched all over in Namimori for them but to no avail. Apparently, all the shops were out of stock.

Kyoko gave him chocolate that day, and he was kind of depressed he didn't have roses to give her in exchange.

* * *

The second time he tried to give her roses, he finally found them.

But they were sold before his eyes to another person.

He asked the flower shop's owner if they had another bouquet, and she said that the one he saw being sold just now was the last one.

"Here you go, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said, smiling cheerfully as she handed him another box of chocolate this year.

_Next year, I will give you roses in exchange,_ he vowed inwardly as he took the box.

* * *

This time he bought the bouquet and was currently ringing the Sasagawa household's door.

"For you," Tsuna mumbled the moment the door was opened, looking at the opposite side in embarrassment.

"That's extremely nice of you, Sawada!" said the person who took the roses from him.

In panic, Tsuna tried to explain, "N-No, these aren-"

"Don't worry about it! I'll keep them fresh and bright!" Ryohei exclaimed enthusiastically, dragging him inside the house to finally introduce him to his parents.

What followed next was Ryohei telling tales on how awesome he was and how they became friends with each other and Kyoko giving him chocolate this year too.

Well, he didn't get to give roses this time, but he discovered that her family was fun (they all acted extreme about what they love, he discovered that Kyoko was very passionate about police flicks, even more so than Ryohei and his love for boxing.)

The two Sasagawa siblings looked very happy with their family, and that was enough to make his day.

Also, he got invitations to get into four different clubs (one from their father to the books club, one from their mother to the kung fu club, one from Ryohei to the boxing club and one from Kyoko herself to the detective club.)

It was nice.

* * *

The next year, he found the roses, bought them and was seeing Kyoko standing in front of a cake shop (maybe he should buy a cake for her too, she loved cakes after all.)

It was all set and he would finally give Kyoko the roses he wanted to give for years and maybe confess his feelings along with that.

That is, until someone snatched the bouquet right out of his hands and ran for it.

Tsuna stood there in the middle of the street, trying to grasp that there was someone who took the bouquet he spent months looking for so simply like that.

Oh...

Hell...

_No._

Eyes narrowing upon that fact sinking in, he sprinted after the thief. And sometime later, he managed to get him.

Sadly, the bouquet was burned in the process.

It was only Kyoko who gave anything that Valentine's Day.

_Damn it all._

* * *

"Kyoko, I-" The bouquet was suddenly snatched from his hands, _again._

"Sorry, son; this bouquet is a valuable evidence in a murder case."

_Why?_ He asked inwardly to no one in particular as he watched the cop walking away, bouquet getting away from sight along with that.

There was a tug on his shirt from behind. "Tsuna-kun, do you think they would mind us there? Maybe we can help," Kyoko noted curiously.

After an hour, Kyoko solved the murder case brilliantly (these long hours she spent watching and reading about different kinds of cases helped greatly in the end) and got praised from the local police force.

"You did a wonderful job, Kyoko. You should really think about that offer in the police academy." He couldn't help but to smile like an idiot in pride, even though she would work in a field crossed with his (sadly...), he was happy that she was taking the steps to achieve her childhood's dream.

He wanted to give her the bouquet so much right now, to congratulate her on solving her first case.

But then...

"Sorry, still an evidence."

Again, Kyoko was the one who had something to give this year.

* * *

Other attempts ended up in some sort of bizarrely disastrous occurrences (one of them had him waking up on top of the Eiffel tower and then falling from it.)

It seemed that everything was going up against him just so he wouldn't give Kyoko those roses.

So, now a twenty four year old man, Tsuna thought that he should take things slow, give her a chocolate box and then give her the roses and maybe then things would finally turn out well.

_Except..._

"Here you go, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko beamed as she gave him a bouquet of roses.

_Am I that unlucky?_

Tsuna stared at her for a while before he burst out laughing.

"You didn't like it?" Kyoko asked with a frown, voice lowering in hurt.

He tried his hardest to explain that it's not that he didn't like it, it was a very lovely bouquet really, it's just that it's ironic that she would be the one that would always give him stuff on this day.

But what got out of his mouth instead was this: "I've been trying to confess my undying love to you as I give you a bouquet of roses for ten years, and just when I thought of making a different approach, you're the one who gives out the roses. I just find it hilarious."

"You... love me?"

Tsuna stopped laughing then.

_Wait... did I just ruin my long held back confession?_

He was about to try denying it and save himself the embarrassment, but Kyoko looked earnest and maybe even hopeful. "Uh... yes?"

_And the award for the lamest confession goes to..._

"Good." Kyoko nodded firmly in response. "Because I've been also subtly trying to hint my feelings for you for ten years, Tsuna-kun. And this is my different approach." And before he could grasp what she just said, Kyoko got closer to him, held his face and looked at him right in the eye.

And then, just when he was about to question whether this was a dream or not, she kissed him. "I love you, Tsuna."

Let the world know that this was the way he truly died.

* * *

So he couldn't give her a bouquet, but he managed to give out a (lame) confession and a box of chocolates. It counts right?

_Right?_

* * *

He'll try next year.

And at that time, it'll be on a date.

* * *

**End.**

I'm sorry for how crappy this is, but I had too many ideas and they just couldn't work and I panicked and this was the result.

I shall write a decent fic for you two one day, I promise!


End file.
